Daímones
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Kardia es un hombre lobo que después de pasar al menos cien años deambulando por el mundo un día se encuentra con un ser poco usual. Un encuentro que en apariencia parecía casual... no lo es tanto... (AU)


**DAÍMONES**

(gr. poder, divinidad, espíritu, en la tradición cristiana: demonios)

.

.

.

_El carácter es para el hombre su demonio._

Heráclito.

.

.

.

Para IGR, _fuerza de la naturaleza_…

.

.

.

Deambular por el tiempo como hoja al viento, pasar días y noches como el agua que corre por la Tierra y se evapora para ascender a los cielos, después caer y continuar el ciclo… de la misma manera Kardia de Anjou había caminado por el mundo y por los lustros, siempre solo, siempre en busca de sus iguales: de aquellos que como él, eran criaturas extrañas, no humanos, no animales, un híbrido entre los dos, una brecha entre lo maravilloso o lo real.

Así eran los lobos… una especie de contacto entre lo más ancestral y primigenio y lo moderno, una especie que tal vez estuvo destinada a extinguirse desde siempre. O eso era lo que él pensaba.

Era el único de su raza, por ello sentía la nostalgia y el abandono mucho más que cualquier ser vivo en el mundo.

Desde que él recordaba, desde el principio de sus días, había sido un lobo, como sus padres, ambos… pero nadie le dijo que después de ellos, ya no habría nadie y que se encontraría en una imperturbable soledad, no, nadie le dijo eso. Ellos nunca volvieron, una noche simplemente ya no regresaron.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar: creció. Ocultó aquella inenarrable abominación en la que se podía convertir, ese equilibrio entre humano y criatura a veces parecía tener diferencias irreconciliables, sentía como si fuera dos distintos, uno era el hombre, humano en apariencia, otro era el lobo que corría libre, que cazaba, que era una bestia… que le gustaba el sabor de la carne desgarrada entre sus fauces.

No negaba su origen, ni su existencia, sólo se preguntaba ¿Por qué? En el manto de la noche, después de una larga matanza cercana a los bosques que nadie solía atravesar, se quedaba contemplando su reflejo en el lago cristalino, el dolor que sentía por dentro le impedía respirar.

La sensación era como la de una burbuja que se quedaba atrapada entre el estómago y la garganta… y que acababa en un prolongado aullido, apabullante, lleno de angustia… cualquiera que lo escuchase a lo lejos no podía dejar de sentirse sobrecogido por aquel sonido que se perdía en la negrura de los tiempos.

Desde las ramas, oculto entre las tinieblas unos ojos del color de los rubíes le observaban atentos, inamovibles, fijos y lúgubres. Alguien le vigiló desde aquellos primeros años, desde entonces, jamás dejó de observarle. Nunca. A lo lejos, oculto, pero le miraba con particular atención.

Kardia viajó cada vez más lejos, allá a dónde le decía que existían leyendas de [i]no-hombres[/i], de bestias espantosas, de hombres lobo, allá iba. Para encontrar que siempre su búsqueda era infructuosa y que no eran más que eso: leyendas.

Aprendió a leer, aprendió varias lenguas, se mimetizó entre los humanos, se fingió uno, salvo cuando tenía que huir muy lejos de los asentamientos humanos, cuando la luna llena coronaba el cielo. Leyó tantos libros que cuando llegaron al millar, dejó de contarlos… y cada vez que el iniciaba una búsqueda para encontrar a los suyos, a los que eran como él, cada vez llegó a nada.

Por ello fue que empezó a tatuar su cuerpo, empezó sobre el pecho, en el lado izquierdo, una serie de entramados y laberintos que no tenían salida, como sus búsquedas, así fue que a lo largo de cien años ya tenía la mitad izquierda del cuerpo tatuada, desde el cuello, hombro, brazo, espalda, deslizándose por el abdomen, tinta negra que lamía su vientre, la musculatura perfecta de la pierna… verle desnudo y ver ese entramado complejo era un placer dentro de la rareza y singularidad del arte que era su piel.

Las pupilas carmesí a menudo se regocijaban en el éxtasis de observar al hombre salvaje y hermoso en el que se había convertido Kardia…

Un día mientras el lobo huía de los cazadores se apareció delante de él, cubierto completamente, con una larga capucha que escondía casi el rostro entero… lo único que pudo ver el animal, fueron las manos de piel blanquísima que se asomaban de las mangas, la barbilla y los labios…

Aquel ente oscuro se agachó, hasta quedar a la altura del lobo, impresionante digno de admirar… la reacción de Kardia fue gruñir con fuerza, amenazarle, aunque el gesto del desconocido era hostil no buscaba darle muerte… sin embargo no dejaba de ser eso: un extraño.

La aparición fantasmagórica alargó la mano de piel nívea, buscando tocar el pelaje del animal, y éste enfurecido intentó morderlo, para cuando Kardia estaba presto por atacar… así como había aparecido el desconocido, así había desaparecido… sin dejar rastro.

"_Un daímon_", pensó. Uno de esos extraños seres, demonios…

En otra ocasión, mientras bebía agua, en su forma animal, cerca del lago, lo vio de nuevo, a su lado… vio el reflejo mientras sus fauces se refrescaban… el abundante pelo de su espalda se levantó y gruñó.

—No voy a lastimarte… —dijo una voz rara, ahogada.

Antes de que diera un paso más y de que Kardia se abalanzara sobre él para matarlo, volvió a desaparecer.

Frustrado… empezaba a sentirse francamente frustrado, encima de tener que cuidarse de cazadores, de su propio ímpetu animal y de la luna, ahora tenía que cuidarse de una extraña criatura que encontraba a bien aparecérsele de la nada, y de la misma forma esfumarse.

Quizás pasaron unas tres semanas desde el último encuentro con ese ser… estaba embebido en la mesa de aquella mohosa taberna, dilucidando si las burbujas de la cerveza eran lo que más le gustaba o era el sabor.

—Hola… ¿puedo sentarme? —Interrumpió sus cavilaciones una voz masculina, profunda, sensual, con un acento que no distinguía.

Ni siquiera levantó la vista, sus ojos azules, de un azul imposible de describir, continuaron cautivos en el tarro de cerveza.

—Está ocupado, ¿no lo ves? —Gruñó.

—No eres muy amable… —rezongó la otra voz.

—¿Qué…? —No terminó la frase violenta que le iba a dirigir al extraño, al levantar la vista se encontró con un joven de aspecto delicado, profundamente atrayente.

Piel blanca, de esa que era buena para lamer, rasgos finos, cabello largo, oscuro, y unos ojos de inusitado color… de un color que no había visto hasta ese momento: violetas, como fuego fatuo. El conjunto era arrebatador, para robarle el aliento a cualquiera.

Levantó una ceja y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué quieres…? ¿Un trago o follar…? —Soltó a quemarropa, con absoluta desfachatez.

—Tal vez las dos cosas, primero un trago y luego lo otro… —contestó sentándose en la silla vacía de esa mesa solitaria en la que estaba el licántropo.

Sí…

Sí sucedió…

Más pronto de lo que costó imaginar… estaban encerrados en una de las habitaciones de ambiente pringoso y opresivo en la parte superior de la taberna, en donde antes, tantos otros cuerpos se habían entregado al placer en penumbras, en todas sus formas… en todas sus exigencias.

El cuerpo moreno, bellamente modelado, hecho a detalle, cubría al otro, el que estaba debajo, el de piel blanca y músculos delicados, estéticos. Los labios de Kardia rodaban por los rincones no descubiertos, por los recovecos más ocultos, la lengua se entretenía en las sinuosidades, en la cadena montañosa del vientre, en el paisaje magnánimo de lo que había entre sus piernas… lo recorría, lo mataba lentamente para volverlo a la vida.

Gemidos, primero bajos, después más altos… luego todo en aquella pequeña habitación era un concierto de gemidos, los propios y los del extraño, ese hombre tan hermoso que parecía embeberse en la piel morena de Kardia, encontraba un placer incorrupto al lamer línea por línea aquellos tatuajes tan distintivos… que le conferían un aspecto salvaje, peligroso… de un depredador… y eso, le gustaba… el peligro… le excitaba de tal manera que sentía que si no lo hacía de inmediato, que si no lo sentía en su interior… algo muy malo iba a pasarle…

Sentir que ardían mientras ambos se volvían una sola forma, un solo ser vivo que buscaba el mismo placer que aquel que entregaba sin miramientos, sin pena alguna, generosamente; las piernas del amante de los ojos violetas apresaban la cadera del licántropo, mitad tatuada, quien en medio del éxtasis demencial evitaba a toda costa morderlo movido por su descontrol, por el calor que le abrasaba, naciendo desde el vientre y recorriendo todo el cuerpo, cada fibra, cada poro.

Después, ver al extraño montado a horcajadas sobre sí, exponiendo la piel, lo mismo que sus sentidos exacerbados… la belleza de un cuerpo retorciéndose de placer encima del suyo, apresándolo entre las paredes secretas del interior de su cuerpo, ese pedazo de piel y carne que se volvía la piedra angular del mundo en ese instante.

No quería que llegara a su fin, Kardia deseaba que sus reacciones fisiológicas naturales al estímulo, perduraran un rato más, que pudiese no dar tregua al extraño, que ninguno de los dos se rindiera y que esa noche, durara más que cualquier noche.

Pero no fue así…

Se desplomaron, ambos, uno encima del otro, jadeantes, sudando. Trataban de recuperar el resuello sin lograr mucho.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre…?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —Respondió el licántropo con otra pregunta.

—¿No me lo dirás?

—Elliot…

—Ese no es tu nombre —dijo con claridad el amante de piel blanca.

—Es ese… pero puedes decirme como se te antoje…

Sin darle tiempo de nada más, se desprendió de su cuerpo, el lazo entre los dos, se rompió. Salió del interior del extraño en un sonido acuoso, sordo, aún palpitante su sexo que poco a poco perdía la fuerza.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se dispuso a irse… como siempre hacía… un polvo de un rato y luego huir… huir antes de que la excitación del momento le hiciera morderle y acabar con un baño de sangre.

—Te vas…

—Me voy… fue gratis de todos modos.

—Eres cínico… me gusta que seas cínico…

—¿Quién eres realmente…? —Inquirió observándolo tendido en la cama, aun con las piernas abiertas y con los muslos dispuestos para él, enrojecido en algunas partes donde el pulso de su cuerpo era notorio.

Se incorporó en la cama, se echó el cabello largo hacia un lado, cayendo por sobre uno de sus hombros, bajando por el pecho, casi colgante hasta su vientre y luego un poco más abajo, acariciando su sexo.

—Puedes llamarme como tú quieras… —parafraseó las mismas palabras de Kardia.

Se inclinó hacia el hombre lobo, besó su hombro desnudo, en esa cercanía los ojos de Kardia recorrieron la parte posterior del cuerpo del extraño: desde la nuca, pasando por la clavícula, la parte posterior del hombro, la espalda… se dio cuenta de que tenía también un tatuaje… una especie de alas que caían por la espalda… pero… ese tatuaje era distinto… parecía brillar, parecía tener un halo… una luz propia que nacía desde el interior del hombre…

De la espalda del extraño, del tatuaje, parecían salir realmente unas alas que envolvían a su dueño, unas alas que primero le acogían protectoramente y a medida que iban creciendo, expandiéndose… ante los ojos atónitos de Kardia que no daba crédito a la extrañeza que estaba sucediendo, las alas los envolvían a ambos, en la misma cama… las pupilas del amante sin nombre se incendiaron y adquirieron un color rojizo, como al sangre, brillantes, aterradores… dejaron de ser del color de las amatistas, para convertirse en pozos de auténtica sangre bullente…

Esos, sin duda, eran los ojos rojos que observaban siempre a lo lejos a Kardia sin que este lo supiera… que llevaban años siguiéndolo…

—¿Quieres saber mi nombre…? —Susurró a su oído.

Sin esperar su respuesta acercó los labios hasta la boca de Kardia y le dijo algo que se perdió, algo había siseado, algo incomprensible… o tal vez comprensible sólo para Kardia… su nombre maldito y al confirmación de que se trataba de un _Daímon_…

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
